Harry and Draco: the true story
by Pipster56
Summary: This idea was thought up by LynstHolin and this story is dedicated to her and her story (The Day Draco Got Lost) this is pretty much just how I thought the story should be continued so if you want the beginning read hers. and as always please enjoy, but warnings this story will be yaoi (boy X boy) so be warned
1. Chapter 1

On the drive back home from the water park Harry was forced to listen to Uncle Vernon rave to Petunia about Draco and his Father "you should of seen this man Petunia he was definitely of noble birth" "but his son was wearing a dress" Dudley laughed "no he wasn't" harry snapped "they were robes and on top of that you called him a girl" "you… what!" Uncle Vernon yelled "whoever that man is he has quite a bit of money behind him you do not insult people who are more powerful than you" "but he look stupid" Dudley whined "well it was probably a foreign style people who have that money don't dress in common clothes" Uncle Vernon went on about how Harry and Dudley were invited to the Malfoy Manor, but Harry just stared out the window think of the boy he meet and how for the first time ever he had made a friend who was like him, though he said that Harry could do "magic" it was the first time someone had ever made him feel special, but he didn't realise that by the time he got home he would find an interesting letter at his doorstep.

Draco had spent the rest of his day in Diagon Alley buy everything he could need he was really looking for the perfect birthday gift for Harry. He finally decide that since Harry seemed to be behind on his knowledge of the magical world he got him "Hogwarts: A History" "Quidditch thought history" and a nice set of quills and inks along with a notebook for Harry. He still couldn't get over the fact that his father actually approved of Harry, his father almost never approved of anyone so if his father approved then he and Harry would be great friends. That night as he got ready for bed, packing up everything he need for school when he heard someone in the Drawing Room so he snuck down in his pyjamas to see his mother and father talking.

"Draco actually talked to the boy" his mother said …wait was she referring to Harry… "Yes when he was lost he found the Potter boy" "but are you sure it…" but she was cut off "of course I sure he had the scar from the Dark Lord" and that's when Draco remembered the name Potter… that boy was the legendary Harry Potter who destroyed the Dark Lord when he was only a baby. No wonder the boy had never heard of magic, his parents didn't escape the Dark Lord and there were rumors that the boy had been put into hiding after his parents were killed so that's why there was that hideous fat man as his guardian, but he didn't seem like the way Draco thought he would look. He always imaged the boy who killed the Dark Lord to be a Tall and Handsome boy, Happy, care-free person, popular with everyone, but instead he meet a small boy with black hair that never sat still in one place and those beautiful green eyes behind some broken glass in clothes that were too big for him, but he actually preferred the Harry he met because though he wouldn't admit it… he thought that Harry was cute. He was smaller than Draco and pleasant to be around and as Draco realised that Harry will be the first person he ever bought a gift for so as Draco snuck back up to his room he began to image what Harry would say when they meet each other again.

Draco was wait at platform 9 and ¾ for the Hogwarts express to take-off with his mother and father reassuring him he was going to be in Slytherin "everyone of are family are from that house Draco" his father said with pride "and so will you" Draco was already dressed in his uniform and under his cape he was holding the gifts he bought for Harry looking around for the boy "Oh Lucius" his mother said "look" as Draco turned to see the Weasley's family come near. Draco had always been taught that some wizarding families were better than others. There was Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and there only daughter, the Weasley twins and the Strange Prefect that the family managed to produce then he saw something terrible. He saw the youngest Weasley with Harry Potter, his Harry. Harry and the twins quickly got ahead of them and stepped on to the train, but Draco noticed that the twins came off quickly and was telling the family that the boy they had help was Harry Potter. Draco couldn't help but be jealous "I wish I could have helped him" Draco thought, but then he noticed that Potter was hiding just out of view of the Weasleys. He seemed to be listening to the Weasleys "Come on Draco let go see how some of the lesser families are doing and help your new friend find out who the better families are" his father said with a smirk as his mother and father began to walk over to the Weasleys. Harry then noticed them coming over and said "Draco" with a smile and walked over to the Malfoys at the surprise of the Weasleys "it's good to see you again Harry" Draco said and then brought out the gifts he bought "I know your birthday was a few days ago but here" "oh wow" Harry said "I've never really gotten gift before… thank you" he said with a small smile "Arthur" Lucius said coldly "Lucius" Arthur said back "oh dearie you now this boy" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to Harry as she put a hand on his shoulder much to the hatred of Draco "yes I meet him over the summer" Harry said naively having no idea of the hatred between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Then suddenly the whistle blew signalling to get on the train. "Come on Draco you need to get on" as his parents started walking over to other Slytherin families. "See you Potter" "Bye Draco" Harry said as the Weasleys help him and their children on to the train. Soon enough the train took off and Harry and Ron sat down in the same compartment. They sat down and introduced themselves to each other and then the candy trolley rolled over and Harry bought a whole bunch for him and Ron. "So how do you know the Malfoy" Ron asked and Harry explained about how they meet over the summer, then suddenly Ron burst out laughing "Malfoy got lost using the Floo network" "it doesn't seem that fun" harry said in a slightly cross tone "The Malfoys are always bragging about their son about how he mastered the Floo network at 4 years old, how he master broom stick flying at 7 years old" and for the rest of the ride they got to know each other and they meet Hermione Granger on the trip.

Soon they got to the station and they got off Harry noticed Draco was getting out a few compartments back as they caught each other's eyes. Harry tried to get to Draco, but Ron dragged him forward and on to a boat with Hermione and a boy named Neville which Draco noticed this "How dare he touch Harry, stupid Weasley you going pay for that" Draco thought as he sat in a boat with fellow child whose parents were from Slytherin. They then came across the lake to Hogwarts and entered the Great Dining Hall. Soon enough they were doing the Sorting Hat ceremony as the students were being sorted into their houses. "Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall called so Draco stepped on to the platform and sat on the chair, noticing that Harry was staring at him he sent a smirk in his direction make Harry blush slightly and look away much to Draco's pleasure. The Professor was about to place the hat on his head when it called out "Slytherin" and the Slytherin table cheered. He then started walking over when he heard faintly "there isn't a witch or wizard that didn't good bad that wasn't in Slytherin" he then noticed that the Weasley was telling Harry that. How dare he try and turn Harry against him. He sat down glaring at Weasley, but then stopped when McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry" and the whole room went silent, even DumbledoreHHHH sat up slightly higher to see the small, black hair boy nervously sit down on the chair and have the Sorting Hat place on his head as Draco waited with anticipation "Now that stupid Weasley will see that Potter was one of us" he thought as he hear the hat mention that Harry would fit in perfectly in Slytherin "we will get to have are classes together and at Christmas he'll bring him to the Manor" as Draco was thinking about all the fun he and potter would get into when he heard "better be…" "Slytherin" Draco thought "Gryffindor" the hat shout as the whole Gryffindor table burst out in cheering and clapping and chanting "we got potter, we got potter" Draco just sat there stunned "but how is that possible" he thought "he defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby, he was probably one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist so he should of course be in Slytherin" but soon enough the ceremony ended and dinner started. But Draco spent the whole dinner still being slightly stunned as he noticed all of the Gryffindors introducing themselves to Harry and that stupid Weasley and mudblood all over him and for a few seconds when the introductions stopped Harry and Draco caught each other's eyes. Harry gave a small, sad smile in Draco's direction letting him know one important thing that made him very happy.

That Harry still considered Draco his only friend and if Draco had his way it would stay like that.


	2. Chapter 2: the prank

I would like to apologize for my spelling errors and that weird bit in the last chapter when it went (HHHH) I have no idea where that came from but as always I hope you enjoy (even with my spelling errors)

For the first few days passed by quickly for Harry and Draco. Draco fell in love with potions class because he was partnered with Harry, but Harry didn't like potions because Professor Snape seemed to have a hatred for the boy. Draco had written to his parents about what had happened at the sorting hat ceremony to which his father had written "just because the sorting hat put the boy in the wrong house doesn't mean he is lost to those pieces of trash" and Draco realised his father was right it was a great disappointment that he and Harry weren't in the same house, but it wasn't the end of the world, then something interest happened they were having fun when they were having there flying lesson showing that Harry and Draco were the best in the class, but the idiot named Neville Longbottom managed to fall off his broom and broke his wrist so as their flying instructor took Neville to the infirmary Draco managed to get his hands on Neville's gift from his grandmother, a remeberbral. So as he and the other Slytherin were tossing it around on their brooms and the Gryffindors tried to get it back, Draco throw it far away only to find Harry went chasing after it and caught it easily that when they all came back down McGonagall came requesting Harry come with her, only for the whole school to find out that Harry Potter was named the new Gryffindor seeker.

It was becoming harder for Draco to get Harry alone and it was starting to get a little annoying, until one day when Slytherin and Gryffindor were walking to the potions class they were walking under archway when suddenly a bucket of ice-cold water was throw down at them when Harry was passing through the archway trying to catch up to Draco, soaking him and making him slip and fall, all the Slytherin started laughing as some of the Gryffindors ran after the Slytherins who dumped the water on Harry as the others threated the other Slytherins to shut-up. Draco then walked up to Harry and helped him up letting Draco spied Harry's nipples had hardened though his shirt making Harry blush "Hey leave him alone" Ron said as everyone turned to the scene "what do you mean" Draco said in an annoyed tone "why are you helping him when it's obvious that you plan this Malfoy" Ron said in a threating tone. Hermione then came over and pulled Harry out of Draco's grasp "you're a monster Malfoy" Hermione said as she tried to dry Harry off. "Oh shut-up you stupid…" "STUPIFEY" Ron yelled sending Draco flying backwards into a hep on the ground "RON, RON STOP IT" Harry yelled as Draco got up and drew his wand and the other students drew theirs getting ready to duel when someone shout "ENOUGH" they all turned to see Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall standing, watching this scene unfurl "Get to the potions classroom immediately" McGonagall Shouted when suddenly Harry let out a loud sneeze "AAACCCHHHOOO" Harry said as he shivered "Now dear boy we should get back to your dorm to get some dry clothes and have a warm bath so you are excused from the rest of you class" McGonagall said as she started to guide the boy back to his room "Professor Snape you can handle this problem" she said as her and potter walked up the stairs with him sneezing constantly. "50 points from Gryffindor and if you aren't in the class in 1 minute the punishment will be even worse" as all the students ran ahead trying to get to class.

By the time dinner rolled around the rumor had gone out that Malfoy had planned the water bucket prank and now apparently that Harry contracted a small fever from it and was in Gryffindor tower, sick. The whole dinner was spent with his fellow Slytherins patting him on the back as the Gryffindors glared and shot insults at him, but as much as Draco liked attention he hated the fact that everyone thought that he tried to get Harry sick. He just felt bad the whole dinner knowing that Harry was alone in Gryffindor Tower ill. He then decide that he couldn't take sitting there so he decided to leave before dessert and as he was walking up the stairs he ran into the stupid idiot Neville. "What do you want Longbottom" Draco snarled "I'm just look for my piece of paper" Neville said in a worried tone "why would you be look for a single piece of paper" Draco said slightly interest "oh no reason but if you see a piece of paper could you tell me" "yeah sure… whatever" Draco said as he stormed ahead up towards his dormitory when he ran into a tiny piece of paper with a whole bunch over small sentences all over. He then suddenly realised that the reason stupid Neville had been looking for that piece of paper because it had the Gryffindor passwords on it. He then decide that he had the chance to see Harry alone so he decide to take the chance and raced to the Gryffindor door with the fat lady guarding it "password" she said as he looked at the sheet "cabbage driconeus" Draco said as the door opened leading Draco into the Gryffindor common room.

He then raced up the boy's dormitory to find Harry Potter, sweating in bed. "…Draco…" Harry sighed "…how…" but he was interrupted by a fit of coughs as Draco came to his side, checking his forehead "it's still pretty warm, maybe we would change your shirt" Draco said out loud. When Harry's coughs finally settled down he agreed so Draco un-buttoned the sweaty shirt and helped take it off to see Harry's chest. It was covered in sweat and Draco thought it made him look a lot like a girl so it made Draco go slightly red. He then helped Harry get back into a clean shirt when they heard that dinner had ended. "… Thank you… Draco…" Harry sighed out in a sleepy tone as Draco raced back to the door and tried to get back to the Slytherin before anyone else, but that night as everyone went to bed Draco kept having these funny dreams. Harry was in them, he was lying on a bed, a Slytherin bed, naked. He had his glasses off showing his piercing green eyes and he was flushed. He then saw some pale white hands touched Harry whall he was so defenceless "how dare they" Draco "when I get my hands on them I'll…" but he never got to finish that thought because dream Harry suddenly let out a moan saying "Aaahhh… Draco…" when Draco quickly sat up in bed in shock, looking around to see everyone else was asleep, but what shocked him the most was that under his covers his penis was sticking up right.


End file.
